


Hangover

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hangover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	Hangover

  
La luce che entrava dalle finestre, nella stanza di Danny, era talmente accecante che il detective si chiese se per caso non si fosse addormentato sotto un lampione da stadio.  
Le palpebre erano pesanti e addirittura un po’ appiccicose, la testa gli pulsava come se sulla sua fronte Kamekona gli stesse ballando il tip tap e nella sua bocca doveva essersi fermato per la notte un opossum, anche se non era sicuro che alle Hawaii ce ne fossero.  
Danny si mosse piano sul materasso, perché ogni movimento equivaleva ad una fitta tremenda alle tempie. A quanto pareva, comunque, era in casa sua, e questo almeno era un buon segno. Cercò di focalizzare come fosse arrivato nel letto, perché proprio non se lo ricordava.  
L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere seduto al bancone del bar, Chin vicino a lui che cercava di rassicurarlo un po’. Aveva davvero apprezzato le sue parole, il suo modo di non farlo sentire stupido e il suo appoggio. Gli era venuto un po’ da sorridere quando aveva iniziato a parlargli di Steve, tanto che Danny si era chiesto quanto fossero evidenti agli occhi di tutti i suoi sentimenti per il capitano, visto che anche il collega si stava premunendo di sistemare le cose tra loro. Forse Danny non era poi così discreto sotto questo aspetto come pensava di essere.  
Si ricordava il whiskey, in effetti _qualche bicchiere_ di whiskey, e poi tutto si sfuocava e diventava nero. Una cosa però era certa: era riuscito a mettersi a letto. Questo era un buon segno, no?  
 _”DANNY!”_  
Il detective strizzò gli occhi, intuendo che quella che stava sentendo era la voce di Steve. Come mai era a casa sua? Come mai lo stava chiamando con quel tono così _teso e preoccupato_?  
Forse era in ritardo per il lavoro. Sì, probabile. Chissà se Chin era già in ufficio… Avrebbe chiesto chiarimenti a lui perché non gli piaceva avere un buco nero nella memoria. Si mosse di nuovo sul materasso registrando mentalmente che le lenzuola erano umide. Aveva sudato così tanto? Mamma mia, quanto doveva essere ubriaco.  
 _”DANNY!”_  
La voce di Steve era più vicina e Danny si raggomitolò sul letto per poi accovacciarsi e cercare di sollevarsi in qualche modo, con la bocca aperta per rispondere al collega, quando si accorse che, accanto a lui, sotto il suo naso, c’era una natica. Nuda. Maschile.  
L’aria uscì dai polmoni di Danny con un sibilo asmatico e il detective lasciò risalire lo sguardo dalla natica, alla schiena, ad un braccio abbandonato lungo il fianco, a dei ciuffi di capelli neri corvini sparpagliati sul letto e ad un paio di occhi a mandorla chiusi.  
L’attacco asmatico sembrava non voler retrocedere. Era nel panico. Chin era nudo nel suo letto! Danny si guardò le parti basse, che fino a quel momento non erano state di suo interesse, troppo preso a ricordarsi di essere vivo e… merda! Era nudo anche lui!  
Afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo - _umido_ \- e lo sollevò per lasciarlo cadere sulla natica di Chin perché era davvero, davvero e profondamente nella merda.  
E proprio in quel momento, come ovviamente voleva la legge di Murphy, la porta della camera si spalancò e uno Steve, trafelato, in tenuta da Rambo, con tanto di pistola spianata fece la sua comparsa in tutto il suo splendore.  
^^^  
Steve aveva dormito malissimo, per quel poco che era riuscito a dormire. Si era voltato e rivoltato nel letto come un lombrico, cercando di smettere di pensare a Danny, ma con zero risultati. La sera prima avevano discusso e il suo collega se n’era andato in modo brusco, troppo brusco per i suoi gusti.  
Steve si fidava del giudizio del suo partner, ma Danny era coinvolto personalmente in quel caso e forse non vedeva le cose con il giusto distacco. Certo, sapeva di aver ferito i suoi sentimenti e il suo orgoglio, ma insomma, lui era il capo della squadra e non era stato messo lì per gioco.  
Però Steve, lì nel suo letto, non riusciva a far altro che pensare che l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era prenderlo tra le braccia, stringerlo, e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Poco virile come pensiero, lo sapeva, ma stava rinunciando a combattere contro il suo istinto e stava cominciando a soccombere ai suoi sentimenti e al desiderio. Inoltre, aveva la nettissima sensazione che le stesse cose le provasse Danny. Forse ci voleva solo una spintarella…  
Aveva cercato di chiamare il collega durante la notte, sporadicamente, quando si alzava per andare a prendere un sorso d’acqua, illudendosi che riuscisse ad accorciare così le ore di veglia, ma il telefono era sempre spento e lui se ne tornava in camera sempre più frustrato.  
All’alba era già in piedi e continuò a chiamare Danny, sperando in una risposta, inutilmente. Per un istante lo sfiorò l’idea che potesse essergli successo qualcosa, ma cercò di scacciarla via. Sicuramente lo avrebbe visto in ufficio e si sarebbero chiariti.  
Il governatore lo convocò per alcune cose rimaste in sospeso da un caso precedente e Steve si liberò solo a metà mattinata. La prima cosa che fece risalito in auto fu di chiamare Danny: ancora niente. Decise allora di chiamare in ufficio e, quando Kono gli disse di non averlo ancora visto, omettendo di menzionare Chin, Steve sentì la preoccupazione salire alle stelle. Doveva essere successo qualcosa! Per forza! Magari aveva trovato davvero qualcosa di grosso, magari i responsabili della morte del suo ex collega lo avevano rintracciato.  
Dannazione! Non doveva lasciarlo andare via da solo!  
Fece una brusca inversione con l’auto e si diresse verso l’appartamento di Danny a tutta velocità.  
“Danny, ti prego! RISPONDI!” ringhiò sbattendo il cellulare sul sedile dopo l’ennesimo tentativo di chiamata.  
Scese al volo dall’auto e non appena fu davanti a casa lo chiamò a gran voce, completamente preso dall’ansia. Quando arrivò alla porta e la trovò socchiusa _seppe_ che qualcosa non andava. Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene e Steve entrò, chiamando di nuovo il suo partner. Sfoderò la pistola e cominciò ad aggirarsi per casa fino a quando arrivò alla porta della camera da letto, che aveva lasciato per ultima.  
La spalancò ed entrò con la pistola spianata e il cuore in gola. Cuore che si fermò di colpo quando vide la scena che gli si parava davanti agli occhi.  
“Whoa!” esclamò sollevando di scatto la pistola ed entrambi i palmi delle mani.  
Danny era praticamente carponi, nudo, con il viso all’altezza del sedere di Chin e la bocca aperta come un pesce agonizzante. Il cervello si rifiutava di mandare impulsi al suo corpo e la voce era sparita per un luogo remoto e sconosciuto.  
Steve era altrettanto immobile, solo lo sguardo guizzava da Chin, dove si soffermava meno di un decimo di secondo, a Danny, in continuazione.  
“Oh” fu l’unica cosa che alla fine riuscì a dire quando l’adrenalina cominciò a defluire per lasciar arrivare un po’ di ossigeno al cervello. Non che fosse un discorso di senso compiuto, ma cosa poteva dire? O fare?  
In effetti, l’istinto era quello di lanciare Chin fuori dalla finestra e, forse, fare altrettanto con Danny, ma _ovviamente_ non poteva farlo. _Forse._  
“S-S-Steve?” balbettò finalmente Danny. Solo un attimo dopo si ricordò di essere completamente nudo, a quattro zampe su un letto, accanto ad un altro uomo nudo, che al momento aveva le sue parti intime proprio sotto il suo naso. Sobbalzò e si mise a sedere sui talloni, mostrandosi in tutta la sua maledetta gloria mattutina, mentre cercava di afferrare un altro lembo del lenzuolo per coprirsi. Sbattè le palpebre e si passò una mano sul viso, sia per coprire la vergogna - _inutilmente_ \- sia per fermare la sua testa perché era certo che gli stesse per rotolare via dal collo come una pallina gelato dal cono.  
Stallo. Situazione di stallo completa.  
Il primo a riscuotersi sembrò essere Steve che rimise via l’arma e si schiarì la voce, guardandosi i piedi. Se avesse guardato troppo a lungo quel letto sarebbe diventato cieco, ne era certo.  
“Ok, a-allora… io vado. Stai bene, quindi… vado” farfugliò schiarendosi poi la voce e cercando di tenere a bada sia i nervi, sia la delusione cocente. Diritto o non diritto, la cosa gli dava un fastidio enorme. Primo: non sapeva _per certo_ che a Danny piacessero gli uomini. Secondo: non pensava che fosse interessato a Chin. Terzo: era evidente che non aveva capito niente.  
“No, aspetta!” riuscì a rispondere Danny solo quando si accorse che, nel punto dove prima c’era Steve, ora non c’era più nessuno. Scese dal letto e trascinò con sé tutte le lenzuola, incespicando e ondeggiando pericolosamente finchè raggiunse il collega vicino alla porta d’uscita.  
Steve si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia e si voltò appena a guardare il collega da sopra una spalla.  
“Torna a letto, Danny. Non è bello far svegliare un amante da solo nel letto” mormorò quasi in un sibilo.  
“Amante?!” esclamò Danny fermandosi di scatto con una mano chiusa a pugno attorno al lenzuolo legato in vita e l’altra nei capelli. “AMANTE?!” urlò con voce strozzata.  
Steve ruotò su se stesso e incrociò le braccia sul petto, chinandosi di lato per guardare la porta della camera da letto di Danny.  
“Quello è Chin, sai? E’ un uomo, non un animale da compagnia. Presumo che visto che siete… insomma, siete… nudi, entrambi nello stesso letto…” si zittì un attimo e poi corrugò le sopracciglia. “E dallo stato delle lenzuola mi pare che abbiate sudato un bel po’… Beh, non ci vuole un genio a capire cosa è successo…”  
“Cosa è successo?” chiese Danny in evidente stato confusionale, sbattendo le palpebre.  
“A me lo chiedi?” ribattè Steve, secco, mentre si voltava di nuovo verso la porta.  
“I-io… io non mi ricordo, ok?! Ho bevuto troppo!” continuò Danny alzando la voce, come faceva ogni volta quando si irritava e non aveva abbastanza argomentazioni.  
Steve si voltò di nuovo e prese un profondo respiro.  
“A parte il fatto che questa sembra tanto una bugia patetica… Viene subito dopo a ‘non è come pensi’… Dicevo, a parte questo, anche se fosse vero, non è che ci voglia un genio per capire cosa è successo in quella camera! E sai una cosa? Non sono fatti miei!”  
Danny fece un paio di passi, che più che altro sembravano saltelli in un sacco e si avvicinò a Steve, guardandolo come un cucciolo bastonato.  
“Io non mi ricordo davvero!” disse con tono lamentoso e perso. “Come… come potrei… voglio dire… non è una cosa che si dimentica, no?”  
Steve scrollò le spalle con una smorfia. “E che ne so. Eri ubriaco.”  
In quel momento Danny, più che da ogni altra cosa, fu colpito dall’atteggiamento di Steve. Solo in quel momento ci fece caso, e nonostante l’assurdità della situazione, il suo cuore cominciò a battere più rapidamente.  
“Ce l’hai con me?” chiese più speranzoso che preoccupato. Perché, se Steve ce l’aveva con lui, la motivazione poteva essere una sola, e non era il ritardo in ufficio.  
“Potrei.”  
“Potresti?”  
“Potrei, sì. E allora?”  
“E perché potresti?”  
Steve alzò una mano e scosse rapidamente la testa. “No. Non ho intenzione di stare qui a farmi intontire dalle tue parole. E poi… vai, hai un uomo di là che ti aspetta.”  
Danny chinò il capo e fece un sospiro affranto. Ovviamente non poteva aspettarsi che Steve si aprisse con lui così, non dopo quello che aveva visto, quello che era successo. Ma poi… cosa era successo?  
Il detective si passò la mano nei capelli di nuovo e scostò lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Steve.  
“Mi spiace, ok? Se mi ricordassi potrei spiegarti. Si dà il caso che ora non abbia niente da dire e so che può sembrare strano quello che hai visto ma… dai! A me non piace Chin! Non… non mi piace. E’ un buon amico, ma mai e poi mai farei una cosa del genere… con lui.”  
Steve assottigliò lo sguardo, sorvolando intenzionalmente su quelle ultime due parole. Non voleva permettersi voli pindarici. “Non ti ricordi perché eri ubriaco. L’hai detto tu! Come puoi escludere che non sia successo niente?” chiese mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.  
“Perché me lo sento, ok? Perché il mio partner qui sotto è bello sveglio ma solo perché è mattina! Non perché provi una qualche strana attrazione per Chin!”  
“Avevi la faccia sul suo sedere!”  
“Stavo cercando di mettermi in piedi!”  
“Siete completamente nudi!”  
“Beh, avremo avuto caldo!”  
“Le lenzuola sono madide!”  
“Siamo caduti in acqua giocando a ‘vediamo chi la fa più lontano’…”  
La voce di Chin, calma e un po’ impastata dal sonno, arrivò dalla porta della camera da letto e fece sussultare gli altri due.  
“Eh?” chiesero intelligentemente all’unisono Steve e Danny.  
Chin avanzò nella stanza, vestito per fortuna, e con un sorriso divertito sul viso. Mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Danny, attirandosi un’occhiataccia da Steve, e il sorriso gli si aprì ancora di più.  
“Ieri sera il detective Williams ha bevuto parecchio, anche io a dire il vero, ma per fortuna la mia memoria non fa acqua come la sua. Siamo tornati a casa a piedi, visto che non era il caso di metterci a guidare, e con tutto quello che avevamo bevuto, avevamo un bisogno impellente di espellere liquidi. Ci siamo messi in riva al mare e abbiamo cominciato a fare i cretini, vedendo chi riusciva ad arrivare più lontano con… hai capito, no? Comunque, non eravamo molto stabili sulle gambe e siamo caduti in acqua. In qualche modo siamo arrivati qui e Danny straparlava sul fatto che l’umidità gli dà fastidio e che portare i vestiti bagnati addosso non fa bene. Insomma, ci siamo spogliati e siamo crollati a letto.”  
Steve li guardò in silenzio entrambi. Danny ricambiava lo sguardo con un sollievo evidente negli occhi e l’ombra di un sorriso.  
“E ora scusate, ma ho davvero bisogno di farmi una doccia…” mormorò Chin avviandosi verso la porta. “Scusa, capo. Non succederà più. Faccio un salto a casa e poi vado in centrale.”  
Steve annuì in silenzio e poi tornò a guardare Danny.  
“Direi che la storia ha un senso… stupido, ma ce l’ha” disse schiarendosi la voce.  
“Te l’avevo detto…”  
“No, tu non hai detto niente. Tu hai straparlato, come sempre del resto.”  
“Ce l’hai ancora con me?”  
“Forse.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché… perché ero preoccupato! Perché abbiamo litigato e te ne sei andato. Hai spento il telefono e sei sparito. Stamattina quando non ti ho visto ho pensato che ti fosse successo qualcosa e sono corso qui come un cretino pensando di doverti salvare da chissà che pericolo terribile! E invece entro e ti trovo a letto con Chin! Pensi che sia una bella cosa da fare al tuo partner?! Mi hai fatto spaventare per niente!”  
Danny non riusciva a nascondere la soddisfazione man mano che Steve andava avanti con il discorso. Era il suo momento e lo sapeva. Doveva cogliere quest’occasione. Ora o mai più. Desiderava troppo Steve, da troppo tempo.  
“Solo per questo?” chiese il detective alzando il mento con lo sguardo curioso.  
“Solo per… cosa vuol dire solo per questo?!” ribattè Steve agitando le mani.  
Danny mosse la mano in circolo, avvicinandosi un po’ a Steve. “Quindi è stato solo perché ti sei spaventato… cioè… nient’altro? Non hai… non hai provato nient’altro?” chiese abbassando il tono di voce.  
Steve era immobile perché aveva notato l’avanzare di Danny e cominciava a temere di non riuscire a mantenere il controllo, non con lui che si avvicinava _così_.  
“Cosa fai?” riuscì a chiedere infine il capitano, deglutendo per la tensione, ma senza muoversi da dove stava.  
“Niente, ti ho solo fatto una domanda” rispose Danny ormai ad un solo passo dal collega.  
Il capitano prese un profondo respiro e decise di optare per la strada della sincerità. “P-potrei essermi innervosito vedendo Chin… alettovicinoate” disse sputando le ultime parole tutte d’un fiato.  
Danny non rispose. Sorrise soddisfatto e alzò entrambe le mani, lasciando che il lenzuolo cadesse ai suoi piedi, non lasciando più niente all’immaginazione. Steve sgranò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca perché quello proprio non se l’aspettava.  
“Capo, penso di non sentirmi molto bene… ho proprio bisogno di qualcuno che mi porti a letto…” disse Danny prendendo una mano del collega per mettersela sul fianco.  
Lo sguardo di Steve si scurì in un attimo e il viso si fece serio. Con un gesto secco tirò Danny contro di sé e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come un predatore.  
“Spero che la sbronza sia passata del tutto, perché non devi dimenticarti un solo istante di quello che succederà” mormorò Steve avvicinandosi alle labbra di Danny.  
“Tu pensa a far bene il tuo lavoro e poi ne riparliamo” lo stuzzicò il detective leccandogli le labbra, prima che due braccia forti lo sollevassero da terra e lui andasse a planare sulla spalla di Steve dandogli, peraltro, un’ottima visuale sul suo sedere in movimento.


End file.
